


Worth The Wound

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: It's T because I mention cocks, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Trigger for having sharp metal parts shoved into your body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas gets his first piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wound

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Guess what I did today? (Hint: It wasn't my nipples)  
> A million points to who gets the reference of the title.  
> Also wow a complete one shot that isn't an AU?  
> Trigger for having a sharp piece of metal shoved into your body.

“You do not have to do this.” Gimli repeated for what felt like the twentieth time that day.

“You are right. I dont. I’m am though.” Legolas responded for the twenty-first time. Even so, he gripped the strong hand of the Dwarf a little harder. 

They were in the depths of Erebor, far from the grand doors and sunlight of the outside. The sprawling city had expanded much from when the mountain had been recovered so many years ago and the siege from Mordor not broken the Dwarven defenses. Less than a year after the end of the war and life had resumed for most in the mountain. 

Gimli had led him to an old friend, Ursur, who he had known after joining his father in Erebor. Ursur and his family were from the Iron Hills and had traveled to Erebor after the Battle of Five Armies. His father had fought for the late King Dain Ironfoot. His trade however, he learned from his mother.

Legolas had never made it a secret, that even before their courtship, he was fascinated by the way Gimli decorated his body with precious metal. Gold studs that were linked with a chain up and down each ear. A silver hoop through an eyebrow, and a diamond that hung like a star from his nose. Both upper and lower lips were stuck through with golden hoops. Long before Legolas had admitted his affection and devotion to Gimli, he had often found his gaze drawn to those pieces of metal, wondering and fantasizing what each would feel like under his own lips.

Now he knew that the cool, smooth, contrast of metal and the warmth of Gimli’s generous lips and beard would indeed be as wonderful as he had thought. 

Legolas had to admit that now his favorite was the barbell that curved up from the head of the Dwarf’s magnificent cock. Matched only by the affection he had for thick silver hoop that lay nestled among the fur of Gimli’s chest.  
A hoop he intended to match on his own chest. Golden, he had explained flippantly last night as they lay entangled together, to contrast. 

Now, as Legolas lay on the soft leather couch with Ursur carefully marking in ink where the piercing would enter and exit to make sure it was straight as possible, he was less able to summon the humor and bravery from earlier. Gimli was holding his hand, suspiciously studying the marking. 

“Ursur, it is tilted slightly up on the exit. Haven’t you ever done this to an Elf?” Gimli snapped. 

“No. In fact, I have never heard of a elf getting a piercing before.” Ursur looked curiously at Legolas.

“The Eldar consider their bodies to be perfected by Eru. We see no need to alter them. I believe I may be one of few, if any.” Legolas said stiffly, concentrating on the ceiling, a dark granite that was a shot through with mica that glimmered in the bright light of multiple lanterns strung through the shop. Gimli ran his thumb over the back of his hand. 

Ursur shrugged, moving to carefully hold the long hollow needle to the fire. Legolas watched in fascination as the steel heated and then cool as Ursur came to stand over him again. 

“Take a deep breath in, and when you breath out I will push the needle through. Afterwards I will insert the ring.”  
Legolas nodded and instead focused on the feeling of Gimli’s hand in his own. 

“In.”  
He breathed in, shutting his eyes at the last moment.

“Out”  
He was part way through exhaling through his nose was there was a sharp pain, and heat spread his left side. His breath stuttered and he gripped Gimli’s hand even tighter. 

“It is in. I’m putting the ring in now.” Legolas did not open his eyes and winced when he felt the metal slide through the puncture.  
He let them open slightly when Ursur moved away, and Gimli stroked his face lightly. 

“Many faint when they get theirs done, you did well.” Despite his earlier protests, Gimli was grinning broadly, his eyes flicking to the gold on Legolas’s chest, just the same as Legolas was drawn constantly to the dwarves'. The elf smiled, adjusting to the feeling of the new weight and stimulation. 

“My dearest Gimli. It was well worth the wound.”


End file.
